marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Only Light in the Darkness (A!)
"The Only Light in the Darkness" is the eight episode of Assemble!'s Season Three and the fifty-third episode overall. Plot -W-W-W-W-W-Where ar-r-r-r-re we g-g-g-g-going T-T-T-T-T-T-Tandy? - Cloak asked as the two Utopia Division members boarded on a jet. -Portland. - Dagger looked up at her boyfriend as she started the jet's engines. Once the two X-Men arrived in Portland, they met up with Phil Coulson and Leo Fitz, while Jemma Simmons and Antoine Triplett stayed with Audrey Nathan. -Mr. Johnson, Ms. Bowen... - Phil greeted the two mutates. -Agent Coulson, - Tandy nodded. -It's nice to finally meet you. What happened to you... It has gotten to the X-Men's ears, and we still can't believe you made it through. - -Trust me, neither have I. - -Can you keep us updated on Blackout? - Dagger asked. -Yes, of course. - Coulson nodded. -After S.H.I.E.L.D. sent him to the Fridge due to her continuous stalking to Ms. Nathan, Hydra set every prisoner in the Fridge free. We suspect Mr. Daniels is here, trying to get close to Audrey Nathan again. We know Blackout, he won't stop till he gets what he wants. - Cloak and Dagger nodded. -What do you think we can do? - Tandy asked. -Well, - Agent Fitz said, speaking for the first time in the whole meeting. -I have an idea. But it may risk her... - -No, absolutely not. - Phil said sternly. -Look, she's already at stake, and as you said yourself, he won't stop till he gets what he wants. - Leo replied. -He has a point. - Dagger nodded. -What is your plan exactly? - -Audrey has mentioned he never missed a practice, therefore we can just hide in one, wait for him to get close enough to the stage and then attack him with pure light. - -That's when I come in... - Tandy took a step forward. -What about Tyrone? And you? - -Having a Darkforce user on our side is always helpful. And Fitz created this flashlight devices things which emit pure light. - -They're not "flashlight devices things", in fact this was created by Dr. Banner and... - The young agent was cut off by Coulson. -Fitz, if Dr. Banner did this, then it's working. And that's all I really care about. - Suddenly, Fitz got a call from Simmons. -Fitz! Daniels is around the block! We need you to stop him before he gets near Audrey! - -Yes, Simmons. Take care! - Fitz nodded and hang up. -What happened?! - Coulson asked Leo. -Daniels... He is close to where they are! - -Come inside! - Agent Coulson said, getting inside a S.H.I.E.L.D. car. He was followed by his teammate and the two mutates. The four heroes stood in front of Daniels, while Simmons and Triplett took Nathan to a safe location. -YOU! You took me to the Fridge! - Marcus shouted at Coulson. -And you brought Bowen and Johnson!!! - Fitz activated the D.W.A.R.F.s to illuminate Blackout, while Coulson flashed a flashlight at him and Dagger threw living light daggers at him. However, Daniels absorbed this energy and attacked the heroes with it. -S.H.I.E.L.D. made me stronger, while experimenting on me!!! Hydra broke me free!!! - Using the energy he had just absorbed, Blackout created a suit made of pure Darkforce around him. Coulson ordered the other three heroes to get in the car and they drove away. Once Cloak, Dagger, Simmons and Trip told Audrey what their plan was, they took her to the auditorium where she uses to play and which Daniels knew the address to. -Are you sure I am going to be safe? - Audrey asked Jemma. -Yes, dear. - She smiled softly at the cellist. -Up there we have our best agents... - She pointed to where Fitz and Coulson were. -And we have two mutates, who are part of the X-Men's Utopia Division. - -Okay... - Nathan nodded reluctantly, sat on her chair and started playing the cello. As expected, Blackout was there soon. Terrified, Audrey stopped playing. -No... No, keep playing... - Marcus said, walking closer. -I didn't mean to scare you. - Audrey, reluctantly continued playing as her obsessive stalker walked closer. Once he was an appropriate distance away from the stage, Triplett, Fitz and Simmons started illuminating Daniels. Blackout absorbed the energy and "put" his Darkforce suit on. Using the remaining Darkforce he attacked Simmons, Fitz and Triplett. As Daniels was getting closer to Audrey, ready to attack her for betrayal, Coulson, hidden in the darkness illuminated him through his stomach. Then Cloak and Dagger came in the way and Blackout attacked them using the energy he was absorbing from Phil's attack. Seeing herself slowly weakened by the Darkforce radiation, Tandy took a step forward. -Everyone, cover your eyes!!! Tyrone! Run to safety! - Bowen shouted. -Take care Tandy! - Cloak shouted before running away. Dagger irradiated Living Light everywhere. Daniels was overloaded and exploded in a Darkforce cloud. This cloud affected Audrey, who was knocked out. Coulson, ignoring the fact that Nathan wasn't aware he had survived from Loki's attack, ran to her, took her hand in his and kissed it. Audrey regained consciousness, but Phil wasn't there, it was Simmons. -I... I thought it was him... - Nathan looked up at the British agent. -It was realer that other times... I guess we see what we want to... - -I guess... - Jemma smiled sadly. Once Simmons and Trip had taken Audrey to her house, the heroes boarded on the jet. Simmons went with Triplett to the cockpit. -Why didn't you tell Audrey? - Dagger asked Coulson. -You know... That you were alive? - -I will... When she's ready... I don't want to hurt her now that she's recovering and moving on... - Phil pursed his lips, looking down. -W-W-W-W-What ab-b-b-b-bout you, L-L-L-Leopold? - Tyrone asked Fitz. -Me what? - Leo looked up at the mutate. -W-W-W-W-We kn-n-n-n-now it. - Dagger slightly nodded at the cockpit, giving him a hint that they knew about his crush on Simmons. -Oh... I just... - Fitz was cut off when Jemma walked out of the cockpit. -Trip says we're close to Utopia Island. - -Okay, thank you Jemma. - Dagger nodded, smiling as the two mutates stood up. -Thank you... For everything. - Coulson smiled at the two X-Men. -We wouldn't have done it without you two. - -It was a pleasure. - Tandy smiled and Tyrone nodded. -Count on us for anything you need, you got two allies here. - Once the mutates got down, Trip flew back to Providence in Alberta, Canada. When they arrived there, they found the hangar empty, and none of their teammates inside the base. -Where's our Bus? - Fitz asked. -And our team? - Jemma added. -I don't know... - Coulson slightly shook his head in disbelief. Gallery BOvsCDACAF.png|"S.H.I.E.L.D. made me stronger, while experimenting on me!!! Hydra broke me free!!!"|link=The Only Light in the Darkness (A!) 1350699903prejpg-9aa6f5.jpg|"Up there we have our best agents..."|link=The Only Light in the Darkness (A!) 1350690147prejpg-a2986f.jpg|"No, keep playing..."|link=The Only Light in the Darkness (A!) 1350690152prejpg-9aa6f2.jpg|Audrey Nathan|link=The Only Light in the Darkness (A!) 1350690379prejpg-a29870.jpg|Agent Coulson vs Blackout|link=The Only Light in the Darkness (A!) BOvsCDTOLitD.png|Blackout vs Cloak and Dagger|link=The Only Light in the Darkness (A!) DvsBOTOLitD.png|Dagger vs Blackout|link=The Only Light in the Darkness (A!) 1350692638prejpg-a29872.jpg|Coulson runs to Audrey|link=The Only Light in the Darkness (A!) 1350692578prejpg-a29871.jpg|Phil and Audrey|link=The Only Light in the Darkness (A!) FSCCDTOLitD.png|"Count on us for anything you need, you got two allies here"|link=The Only Light in the Darkness (A!) Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:X-Men (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Utopia Division (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Tyrone Johnson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Tandy Bowen (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Phillip Coulson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Jemma Simmons (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Antoine Triplett (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Audrey Nathan (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Marcus Daniels (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Assemble! Season Three Category:Assemble! Taming Wolves Arc Category:Leopold Fitz (Earth-1010)/Appearances